The Assassination
by Glitch the wolf
Summary: Glitch and Ice go on an assassination mission to eliminate a target
1. Chapter 1:Arrival

Glitch's point of view

" We should be there in about an hour or so," Ice said "You ready?"

I remained silent as I was currently lost in my own thoughts. I was just sitting there, on a rock, holding my gun. I have bad memories of the day I was captured, tortured, and turned into this...thing. I can't say I'm not thankful for these abilities, this is because I would probably be dead if it wasn't for these powers.

" Dude, you still there? We need to get going so we don't miss our target," Ice ruddily says. I don't mind the rudeness as he is right. We need to start moving.

I look up at Ice and slide on my muzzle and quietly say "Lets get moving".

Ice and I start walking through what I'm assuming was a forest. After all the fighting and wars stopped, most of the land is either one of two things. One being a nice, civilized place that looks basically untouched by war. Sure there's guard's patrolling the streets, but none-the-less, it's still piecefull in cities like that. And then there's areas like me and Ice are in now. Destroyed, torched wastelands that smell of gunpowder, smoke, and death.

Ice and I walked for about two hours, two silent hours when Ice finally came out and said "Why are you always so quiet Glitch"

I quickly looked at him and then back to the ground. I let out a long sigh as I said "There's things you don't know about me Ice. Things people shouldn't know, but if you ever figure those things out, consider yourself lucky. I'll tell you when I believe you deserve to know." I then looked at Ice to see what his reply was, but all he let out was a small "hmmph".

We walked for about ten more minutes until we arrived at our position. We where positioned in the rubble of a fallen building that looked like it has been here, rotting, for years. It had this appearance not only because it was rubble and had vegetation growing wildly on it, but also that you could barely touch a piece of the rubble and it would shatter to pieces.

" Why are we positioned here. This place would crumble if I punched it. I can't imagine what some bullets would do to it. You do reli...

I'm then cut off by Ice saying "This is where I'm positioned, not you." He then pulls his sniper riffle off of his back and lays prone with his barrel pointing down the empty, destroyed street. He then looks at me and points to the middle of the street and says "That's where you'll be" I then looked at Ice and simply ask if he's crazy. He looks at me and says "Just do what I say, and make sure you face me when in the street."

"I'm not going to do that until you tell me why I'm going to be standing in the middle of the street!" I loudly say as I demand answers.

Ice looks up at me and says "I'll tell you what, if you tell me why you where that armor and muzzle, I'll tell you everything about this mission.

I hesitate at first but then decide that Ice is a good friend of mine and he deserves to at least that. "Alright, you win. I wear the armor because I was captured and put into a lab of sorts to be experimented on by a group of militia known as The Red Fang. All I really remember now is that I was drugged with some sort of liquid that gave me juggernaut like abilities in battle. I think they where trying to make a super soldier of sorts. Anyway, at some point I encountered a tank and a juggernaut class soldier. I took both of them out and made armor out of the tank and took the juggernauts weapon, which is the same gun you see in my hands now."

"And the muzzle?" Ice interrupted.

"That's just for more of a fear factor, nothing special about it" I reply.

Ice looks at me and sarcastically says "Now was that so hard. Alright then, your in the street facing me because the ship with our target in it is going to come from behind me, and towards you. The ship will land and will fire at you. This is when you start to return fire. Once you start to fire, the guards should fall back with the target. This gives me a clear shot of him so I can take him out. Once I shoot him you can start heading back to our HQ. Is that all you need to know?".

I look at Ice and say "That's all I needed to know."

Ice looks back up and jokingly says "Well then get moving"


	2. Chapter 2:The plan worked, sorta

Glitch's point of view

I'm walking to my position simply thinking to my self "Why did I tell him all that, I NEVER give out that much information to someone and I barely know this guy. I mean I think I can trust him but... There's just something about this guy that just convinced me to tell him". Thoughts like this went over my mind continuously until, before I knew it, I saw a small hand rise up in the distance from the same pile of rubble that Ice was positioned in. I guess he was telling me this was where he wanted me to stand, so that's what I did, I just stood there, in the middle of the road with no cover waiting for some sort of ship... now that I think about it I guess I am sort of walking cover. After standing in the middle of the street, armed, like an idiot for ten minutes I heard an odd, humming noise that slowly got louder as it approached. I looked back up at the pile of rubble to see the same hand go up with the same thumbs up as before. This thumbs up must have been a signal for the ship coming. I then took an abrasive stance and loaded up my chain SAW. The ship was now in my sight and landing, in the middle of the street. Why they where landing here was...odd, but I didn't question it as our target would soon be nothing but a headless corpse and a pool of blood on the pavement. Once the ship landed, which was about 30 yards away from me and about 100 from Ice, the humming was nearly unbearable it was so loud. Then the sudden noise of the ship powering down made me jump almost out of my armor as I was expecting it to stay powered up and just take off as it dropped off our target. The back off the ship opens up and starts pouring out troops by the numbers. Once all troops where out a wolf in a bright, white suit with a red, poufy color and an all black cane walked out of the back of the ship. This had to be the target. I then looked back up at the rubble to see Ice give me the signal to start opening fire. I put my finger on the trigger, pointed the barrel of my gun at the crowd of soldiers, and put around five pounds of pressure on the trigger. The loud rumble of my gun made the soldiers jump, some fall, and some put out a thick, dark red mist as my bullets made impact in there chest and stomach area. All of the soldiers started to open fire on me and about four of them took our target and started retreating towards Ice. I started taking out soldiers on the ground until I heard a soft, clicking noise to my right. I turned my head in the direction of the click and saw a soldier, dressed in all black, to see a small ball coming closer to my face.

I took me a second to realize that this wasn't a ball, it was a grenade, a live, ready to blow grenade! I turned to run as I saw out of the corner of my left eye, Ice move his sniper to face me, bolt his rifle, and pull the trigger. I then felt the blast of the grenade go off behind me as I was running. The blast pushed me forward and knocked flat on my muzzle. I got up to see a thin, white stream of smoke that quickly faded away. I then realized that Ice just saved my life. He shot the grenade right out of the air! I was in awe as I then turned to give him a thumbs up. As I was turning I saw how far away our target had already ran. I looked back up at Ice and saw that he now couldn't get a clear shot on the target. I took action and quickly pulled out my revolver, aimed slightly above the target to adjust for wind and bullet drop, and pulled the trigger. I lowered my gun to see the target fall, in a split second, on the ground. I again looked back at Ice to see him give me a comical gesture off putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger. I just started thinking that that was a helluva shot for using a pistol. I then again saw Ice adjust has rifle, and shoot the gas tank of the ship which let off a ginormous explosion killing the rest of the soldiers. I then started to walk back to Ice with a feeling of success. As I was walking I glanced down at one of the soldiers corpses and saw the same symbol I saw that night. The same freaking symbol. I prepared to question Ice about it until he snuck up from behind me and said

"Dude, you just shot that guy in the head"

I looked back at Ice and jokingly said "Don't you do that all the time?".

He laughed and said "Good point."

We started laughing as we walked back to our house. I acted all buddy-buddy with Ice but he didn't realize that he had a lot of questions for him that where about to hit him harder than I ever could.

The End of :The Assassination

Authors notes: Another thanks to Ice the wolf for letting me use his OC in my stories. Your a good friend man. Keep writing!


End file.
